


Missing You

by Sootball



Series: Bitten [2]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Possessive Behaviour, Rimming, Uniform Kink, Vampire!Steve, gagging, human!tony, light bondage?, uniform porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sootball/pseuds/Sootball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is tired of waiting for Tony, and decides to take drastic measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this gives a little bit more of an idea of the Vampires I've created. You have no idea how happy I am that people liked the first one, and requesting another. This is my first series...literally.

Tony was messing around on his tablet as another dumbbutt ("Board member" a little Pepper said in his head) tried to talk about sales revenue and target markets. It was all ridiculously boring, and in actual fact Pepper's presence would have been far better here than Tony's. The petite strawberry blonde was taking a small trip, requested by Tony himself. In all honesty, that woman deserves far more than what Tony is paying for her. If he could, he would marry her, but they both know that they are better suited as friends. A relationship...Blue eyes and soft blonde hair caused him to inwardly flush. It has already been a week since he had last seen the stranger, and since then Tony has been swamped by work. That husky voice... The hungry mouth that latched onto his neck...

"Hey, this is unusual, last one out of the room." A voice called from the doorway, and Tony snapped his head around. Strange, Bruce never comes to the company, he's usually locked up in his own lab. Standing up, Tony walked over to give a bro hug. As they walked to a cafe, they were sharing information on new research and schematics. It was always easy to talk with Bruce, and after being introduced by *cring* Fury, they became Science Bros. 

"It's been a while," Tony said as he drank his coffee and savoured the strong taste. "And here I thought you forgot about your brother from another mother." Bruce watched him, sipping his Matcha green tea and biting into the crossiant before speaking.

"I was pretty sure I dragged up a lump that looked like you back to the tower last week." Ah. Tony did remember that, barely. After waking up to harsh sunlight, the found himself alone and clothes neatly folded on a chair. There was no note, and no phone number. Hell, Tony didn't even know the guy's name. It was obvious to Tony that the blonde treated it as a one-night stand. Somehow it bothered Tony to no end. As far as his reputation goes, it was usually him emphasizing the "no strings attached" concept to his bed partner. Something poked his arm and Tony focused back on Bruce again.

"You didn't hear what I said, did you?"

"Yes I did."

"Well then, what's your opinion then?"

"...I hate you." They both grinned at each other, and fell back into easy conversation. Tony forcefully put memories of last week to the back of his mind. It was no use really trying to chase someone that didn't want you back. As they both left the cafe he felt as though a pair of eyes were digging holes in his back. 'Damn reporters,' Tony thought. 'No sense of privacy whatsoever."

* * *

"You know, according to anime vampires are supposed to look cool and aloof. Right now you're doing neither." Steve tore his eyes away from the scene and looked at Bucky. It did occur to Steve that spying on somebody without a reasonable objective was not very professional, however this was not a normal situation at all.

It had been a week.

A _week_.

Seven days of nothing. And it was killing him.

After getting sick of waiting, Steve decided to find his mate for himself, and looking at the way he dug his fingers into the metal park bench Steve was clearly not pleased with what he is seeing. Releasing the now twisted bit of metal, he turned to his friend, expecting some corny jokes and teasing, but it didn't come. Looking at Bucky's face there was something serious that needed to be discussed. Bucky motioned to move elsewhere, but Steve cast a look back at the cafe, rage building seeing the his mate so happy in another's company. Seeing that Steve wasn't moving, Bucky started to talk in a half-whisper.

"You're supposed to wait you know. Did you even realise what you have done? No one ever makes a Contract during the first year of turning, and here you go off and make one not even after six months! After meeting Nat, I waited _three fucking years_ before I brought the idea up, and it took another month for her to agree! What will happen when yours find out? Huh? Binding themselves to you without consent is illegal! If anyone ever finds out that this was completely non-con, you're gonna get staked!" Steve was at his limit by now, just as he saw Tony give a cheeky grin to another man and snapped.

"I KNOW! I know...I just..." As he saw the two males walk out, a part of him was relieved that there were no points of contact made, but another was screaming to go over and snatch his Tony back. It was obvious that he could snap the other man in two easily. "I felt something for him, and don't you dare scoff at me because I'm not some blushing virgin. I _know_ what I was doing, and I know that he wants me too." Steve already knew that he wasn't going to convince Bucky. Tony was human, and a do-gooder in his own twisted way, being a superhero and all-

Wait.

That's it.

"Shit Steve, whatever you're thinking right now, stop," Bucky said carefully. "You're making that face again, the I-have-a-plan-and-it's-brilliant face which usually leads to the fuck-up-and-die situations. Just stop while I'm ahead here." Steve smiled, and simply walked off, practically whistling as a confused Bucky came into synchronised motion with his steps. Tony just didn't realise the bond that they now have, and in Steve's opinion he just needed a little push before he had the genius by both his heart and soul.

No stupid legal system was going to stop him.

* * *

It was no secret that Tony Stark was Iron Man. After creating the Avengers consisting of Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow and (sometimes) Thor, SHIELD had made it blatantly obvious that they were trying to squeeze some extra cash from him. Tony was no fool, and (courtesy of Pepper) managed to make sure that SHIELD never got a cent without his approval. There was something about Fury that just annoyed Tony. Wanted to make the one-eye twitch with frustration. And he was planning on ways to do so as he walked to the meeting room on the Helicarrier. Fury called Avengers Assemble, and Tony was a good 45 minutes late as he leisurely strolled in.

Any words he was going to say died in his throat as he saw a blue clad figure seated in his chair.

"Ah, so nice of you to join us, Stark," Fury sounded way too amused he wanted to punch the guy. "As I have said, we have a new member joining you on the team, and due to his military experience he will now be leading to the Avengers. Steve?" At Fury's smug look (or as smug as a pokerface can make it) the blue figure stood up, cowl covering half his face as he opened his moutht to speak. Just hearing that voice sent shivers down his spine.

"Hi," He said flashing pearly white teeth. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Steve Rogers...Captain America."

Tony is so screwed.

* * *

Didn't take long for Bucky to figure out what Steve's ultimate plan was. He watched surprised as Steve pulled out the suit, in perfect condition. As Steve started to slide the material over him, he heard Bucky's protests.

"This is ridiculous!" Bucky said as he started pacing. "What is going through your head? You think you can just waltz in after disappearing in ice for so long! Everyone thinks you're dead! Well, more dead than you are now," Steve growled at him and Bucky threw his hands up to reassure him. "Don't worry, I'll still have your back, I'm just trying to see how this will work. So, everyone will believe it's the Serum in your blood that has kept you alive for so long." Steve nodded his head as he finally lifted the cowl over his head, covering his blonde hair. There was a sense of nostalgia, putting it back on for so long.

"And with your extra abilities they'll just believe that it's the Serum? Actually, I realise now that this could possibly work. Any Abnormalities can be completely blamed on the Serum." Steve gave Bucky a look that basically said _you just figured that out?_ As Steve slipped on the red leather boots, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Going through another epiphany?" Steve joked as he made for the door, grabbing his shield. 

"Nat will know the minute you walk in." The serious tone caused Steve to pause in the doorway, before replying.

"I'm pretty sure I can trust Nat." And with that he walked out, photocameras already out taking pictures of the national american icon walking down the street. Bucky sighed as he watched from the window, scoffing at the lost look Steve had on his face and people in combat gear running up to him and ushering him into a suspicious white van. Sometimes Bucky thought that Steve was too manipulative for his own good, playing people into his hand so easily. Flipping his phone open, he hit "1" and waited.

"Hello?" The voice purred.

"Steve is out." He waited as his beloved took in the words.

"How long?"

"Just got picked up by your men about 10 minutes ago, just...please take care of him?"

"For you, always." And hung up. Bucky smiled as he tucked his phone away. 'Why must you do these things Steve?' He thought to himself.

* * *

Clearly someone up in the sky past the space junk decided they had a sense of humour. Howard had spent so much time and money on finding this man, that Tony was slow to believe it. There was nothing in the ice, no shield or scrap of a star spangled suit was what the newspapers read. Since Tony and the Press never had a great relationship to begin with, Tony hacked SHIELD's database. Not surprisingly, they had found the remains of the plane, but what they found was peculiar. Or, more accurately, what they didn't find. There were no bodies on the plane, no physical evidence that Captain America was there in the first place.

He can't have just...Jumped up and left did he?

However Tony was snapped out of his thoughts as a strangely familiar hand landed on his shoulder. Being the masochist he is, he turned to look at cool blue eyes. 'That colour,' Tony thought to himself. 'It looks like him...' 

"Are you listening to me Stark?" The commanding voice jolted Tony. Quickly composing himself, he jutted his chin out.

"I'm sorry _mon capitan_ , but normal folk that don't have serum induced bones need some space to...Everyone's gone? Why didn't you say anything? Oh~ Do board rooms flip your switch? Well I didn't really know Captain America swung that way but hey I'm open to stuff like this-" Tony banged his head against the metal wall. Hard. Firm hands pushed his shoulders into the wall as a pair of lips ghosted over his right ear lobe. Tony bit back a moan as he felt teeth mouth the sensitive skin.

"You don't remember me? I guess I will just have to remind you." Tony shivered from the cold air caressing his skin bit by bit as the Captain slowly removed his tie and undid the dress shirt. Getting impatient, Tony tried to lift it up over his shoulders, only to have his wrists pinned above his head.

"If we are doing this," Steve muttered into his neck. "Then we are doing this _my_ way. Are we clear soldier?" Tony wanted to protest, to yell loudly that he wasn't a soldier, that he didn't take orders from anyone. However as he opened his mouth his tongue tasted fabric as Steve stuffed the tie in, effectively silencing him. As bad as it was, Tony could feel his cock stirring in his pants, and bucked his hips to rub against Steve's own clothed erection. Moaning, Steve opened Tony's zipper and fully removed his pants, wrapping his fingers around Tony's in a familiar grip. Tony gasped around the makeshift gag, lust-filled eyes staring at the Captain. Waiting. 

* * *

Steve liked Tony like this. Open and pleading underneath him, ready and wanting to be taken. Not the snarky young man that made it his job to try and annoy everyone to no end. It was obvious to Steve that Tony was used to being like this around everyone, and he was still trying to figure out why he is like that. Seeing Tony with the other man earlier ("Bruce Banner." He said as they shook hands, slightly wincing at Steve's strong grip) showed that the Tony Stark that everyone knew was a lie, or at least a half-truth. Pulling back, Steve paused to look at his handy work. He still had a gloved hand clasped firmly over Tony's hands above his head. Completely naked, Steve noticed the slightly parted legs and the dripping hardness between. Taking in his quivering form, Steve gave a feral smile.

"Why _Tony_ ," He breathed delighting in the full body jerk. "You seem far more sensitive than last time we met. Now why is that?" As Steve spoke, he trailed one hand lightly over a tanned thigh, slowly making his way upwards and completely ignoring the obvious hard-on. "Is it because of the room? Do you like the idea of people watching you? Or is it..." Steve shifted forward to grind his clothed erection against Tony, who gave a loud muffled gasp and bucked into the contact. "...Because of me? The idea of Captain America, the National Icon filled to the brim with patriotism, _fucking you_?" Tony whimpered as Steve plucked the belt off the floor, binding Tony's wrists together. Tilting the dark head up and removing the gag, Steve slanted his mouth over Tony's savouring the taste as he explored the hot cavern. Steve freed his own hardness, moaning as it rubbed against the other dark head, oozing precome. Replacing the gag, Steve trailed feather light kisses down the lean torso and dipping his tongue in the belly button. Steve kneeled, coming eye-to-eye with Tony's erection. The billionaire moaned with surprise when Steve's hands slid to grip Tony's ass and lifted, causing him to curl his back against the wall for balance. Steve now had a nice view of Tony's hole, and teasingly probbed the entrance with his tongue, resulting in another muffled moan and incoherent curses.

Steve continued to swirl his tongue around the entrance, occasionally dipping into the puckered hole until he again felt Tony tense up. Standing up, Steve quickly poured lube over his fingers and did a quick preparation, carefully avoiding the sweet spot against Tony's groans of frustration. Pulling out his fingers, he quickly applied lube to his own hard-on before slamming into the wet heat. Both groaned at the sudden action, and Steve did not waste time. He pounded mercilessly into the billionaire, each thrust pressing against the bundle of nerves. Tony was practically screaming through the gag, Steve leaving hickeys all over the smooth skin before sucking a large one on his throat, aware of his sharp teeth. Toned legs wrapped around Steve's hips as he drove deeper, moaning at the tightness and heat. He was drowning in the scent of Tony, and as he came closer to his climax Steve licked a long stripe of Tony's neck, feeling the moan travel all the way down. 

Steve couldn't take it anymore.

Sinking his fangs into the soft neck, Steve shortened his thrusts, speeding up until Tony was clamping down on his cock with a long muffled shout as they both came. Steve lapped up the blood, pulling his mouth away and watching a dark crimson drop slide down before sucking it up. Tony slumped against the wall, legs still wrapped around his hips and cock buried deep inside. Shaky fingers traced the cowl, before lifting it off from Steve's head. Hazed eyes took in Steve's face, sparking recognition.

"H-hey," Tony said weakly. "You're from that-" Before he could say anymore Steve took his mouth in another mind-numbing kiss to distract him. _Talk about it later_ the kiss seemed to say, and Tony understood when they pulled apart, choosing to nestle his head in the crook of Steve's neck. He moaned when Steve slowly pulled out, and zipped himself back up. The tie was a lost cause, so Tony simply put on the shirt and pants only. They left the room at separate times because Steve insisted, even though Tony kept saying that SHIELD (and therefore Fury) would have already seen them going at it anyways. It was a long day, and Tony was needed back at the company and Steve was due for some History lessons.

* * *

They later found out that due to a startled Clint happening to peek throught he vents, all meetings that were designated to that room moved elsewhere. it made sense since Steve did wonder why no one walked in on them at all. However, Clint can't seem to keep his mouth shut and soon the pair were faced with the whole team, arms crossed and looking at them.

"THIS IS A JOYOUS OCCASION OF OUR BRETHREN! COME! LET US CELEBRATE!" Thor boomed.

"Heh, I don't care what you do, as long as I don't have to wash my eyes out with bleach." Clint shrugged.

"Whatever makes you happy." And Bruce smiled, causing Steve to push down the warning growl in his throat.

"...Don't let it get in our way." And Steve shifted his gaze to Natasha, or Nat. The look she was giving him spoke loudly in his mind. _When everyone is gone_ , the Natasha character in his head said. _We are going to have a nice little chat._

It was one of those rare times that Steve actually felt intimidated by a human, and all he could do was nod slightly to agree.

 

 

 


	2. Desideratum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter. Purely for plot...

Why it kept happening Tony had no idea. Recently he has been trying to focus on his company, Pepper probably doing a good 96.7% of the work (but Tony will never say it, even if Pepper will come home to find a new pair of Jimmy Choos and tickets to an opera). It's just that everytime he sits down with the stack of papers on his desk his mind wanders...

Oh he is so not going there.

But it did surprise him though. And the Captain still hasn't called to explain why the hell they even met, why he wasn't in the ice caps like everyone thought he would be? How, with the top spys and (second-to-Stark) technology, did Fury not even see this man who clearly looked like Captain America walking around the US? It's not that hard to find a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, muscle-packed man in this day and age. Pinching the bridge of his nose, coffee seemed like the best thing right now. His mind is not really in the right place to do any work whatsoever. Maybe Steve would like coffee? There's a little hole-in-the-wall cafe that Tony miraculously found that doesn't have a huge variety in menu, but what they do have tastes...orgasmic. An image of a ruffled Steve slowly drawing the spoon from his mouth entered his vision, a pink tongue tracing the metal edge. That same mouth running teeth across his throat...licking and sucking...His cock twitched, and Tony fought back a curse as he walked out of his office towards the elevator. As the sleek metal doors opened Tony jumped back in surprise.

Only to be pulled back into the elevator.

The doors silently closed. However, the two figures in the elevator stood still, neither saying anything to break the rise tension. Tony started to shift his weight around. Left. Right. Front. Back. Just having Steve so close to him yet not doing anything puzzled him greatly. Reaching the ground floor, neither of them moved when the doors opened. Then with an frustrated sigh Tony walked out first, well aware of the Captain following close behind him. When they stepped out of the building, he felt a warm hand grasp his and all of a sudden he was being dragged somewhere.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Tony exclaimed tugging furiously, but the hand gripped tight and Tony had no choice but to comply. Steve said nothing, but continued pulling him around corners and through narrow alleyways. 'He seems to know where he's going.' Tony thought, choosing to admire the broad shoulders before him. He almost missed what the blonde actually said.

"Come again? What did you say?"

"I said: This would be a good time to get to know each other."

Tony didn't really know what to say to that.

* * *

 

It was always a good idea to never make a girl angry. Natasha wasn't angry, she never gets angry. Why, she is probably one of the most passive people you could ever meet. 

Only frustrated. According to Bucky, they are basically the same thing.

After completing the contract with Bucky, he immediately took her to a house she was unfamiliar with. It was in a completely different area to where either her or Bucky lived. He had no living relatives, and it made her curious who she was going to meet. It was a pretty average apartment building, old-fashioned and weathered. As they climbed up the stairs (the elevator was out of service), Bucky gave her some vague bits of information. 

_Don't jump to conclusions._

_He's new, so try not to freak him out._

By the time they got to a door with a faded number on it, Natasha had already prepped her mind for the worst possible thing that lies on the other side of the door. Resting his hand on the doorknob, Bucky paused to give a questioning look to Natasha, who only nodded her head. The door slowly opened, revealing a sparse apartment. A couch was in the centre of the room, and a noticeable lump was on said couch, woolen blanket wrapped tightly around it. Casting warning glances around the room, Natasha watched as Bucky approached, hands stretched towards the fluffy material. The air was still in that brief moment.

Then a hand grabbed Bucky's wrist.

Whipping out her knife, Natasha rushed towards them, only to feel familiar arms wrap around her, pinning them to her sides. Stilling immediately, she gave a raised eyebrow at her lover. He gave her a look, before turning his gaze to the lump. Somehow it was standing now, and was a lot taller than Natasha. The blanket shifted around, revealing a face that looked so familiar yet foreign.

"Captain America..." She breathed.

* * *

 

So here she was now. Arms crossed, hip cocked to one side as she waited for some kind of response. Even though she had accepted Steve as her new leader, she couldn't forget how she was about to _cut-off_ said persons hand a while ago. The blonde stayed silent, but from the constant shift of his lips suggested to her that he was trying to say something, but didn't know how. Might as well lend a hand.

"Mind telling me why you're here?"

Steve gave her a hard look, before softening and opening his mouth to speak. They were in a room that was completely debugged, away from the prying eye of Fury.

"I'm ready to take up my role as Captain America." To Natasha it seemed like a half-truth, and she was mulling over what aspects were truth and lie. However, something told her that there was something else.

"Sudden change of heart?" Steve didn't answer, choosing to glance away. It was something personal, there was someone here that caught Steve's attention. 'Who just came in this year?' Natasha ran through the names of recruits in her mind. None seemed to have any connection to the American Icon.

"No time like the present." The words sounded forced. Using such painful reminders of his past life, Natasha could only speculate it's something Steve didn't want her to find out. She was usually sensitive about 2 topics: Budapest, and...

"Bonding." She whispered, and by the tensing of muscles she knew that Steve heard her. It made a lot of sense. His behaviour meant that he didn't want to stay too far away from his mate. 'Meaning the bond is still relatively fresh...' She thought to herself, but was brought out of her thoughts.

"He was unmarked! I hadn't fed for so long and the thirst was killing me. It was only meant to just be a regular feed I promise. His blood tasted so good though, there was nothing like it...it was what I had been waiting for." He said seriously.

It was more than enough information.

"You?! Bonded with STARK?!" It couldn't have been anyone else. Thor would have been terrible at keeping secrets so it couldn't have been him. Clint's presence had nearly gone unnoticed to the Captain, and Natasha could not really ignore the hostility Steve had shown to Bruce. Even though it was really subtle. Taking a breath and looking at Steve's dejected look, she calmed down.

"Does Stark know yet?"

"...I'm working on it."

"STEVE."

* * *

So Natasha had decided that it was her duty to help Steve with his plan. Steve didn't really mind, in fact, she probably knew more about Tony than he did, much to his sadness. So far, Tony was only bonded to Steve physically, which was amazing already. They could only satisfy each other, and they will live happily. Steve wanted more. Many people have tried to do this with him but they all failed. Phase Two was the Ultimate bond. Mind, body and soul. 

And he wanted it all. Wanted all of Tony. The mere thought of the genius causes fire to spread through his chest. If living through his previous life as a sickly human taught him anything , it was to make the most of it. He knew that it was what they both wanted from each other. To live happily...forever. The only problem was to break it to Tony nicely so that he will consent to continue with Phase Two. If he didn't...

Steve didn't want to think about it. All that mattered now was to stay with Tony.

He can feel himself relax when he is near his mate. Yet at the same time the brunette would pull some action that would cause fire to pool at his groin, such as licking his lips or wiping sweat off his forehead in the lab. But there are others, including how he waves his arms over the holograms like he is conducting an orchestra, or the quickness of his fingers as they dance across his phone. As he watched the genius talk about his technology and robots, Steve simply took in the light shining in his eyes and happy grin. He loved Tony's facial expression, especially when he was coming undone under Steve's roaming fingers...As he comes...

Eesh, he's really got it bad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony seems so oblivious to all this vampire business. Doesn't even seem to notice that he is being drained...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long TT_TT

Tony scratched at an itch on his neck, eyes furrowed as he shifted the data hovering in front of him this way and that before shrinking them back down into the tablet. As the sleek piece of tech went into standby, Tony caught his reflection, eyes peering at a stretched neck. It was a surprise at first, the two red marks that had first showed up Tony had simply dismissed due to alcohol. A lame excuse, but it helped Tony to forget about it. However, the next time it showed up there was no alcohol in his system.

Unless a certain blonde soldier was considered something like alcohol.

"Tony, what is that?" The genius jerked his hand quickly away from caressing the marks. Pepper stood there, lips slightly pursed and a thick folder in her arms. Her cool eyes were trained on his neck, which Tony had tried to hide by hiking up the collar of his shirt. Never it be said that he looked ridiculous for trying.

"In all honesty Pep," Tony heaved slowly getting out of his seat. "I don't really know."

"You're telling me," Pepper eyebrow-lifted. "That you don't know that you're being bitten by something with fangs? Or that you don't know who the perpetrator is?"

"My guess is as good as yours," Tony sighed, feeling a bit light-headed. "It's not like I keep any pets in the Tower. However I think Steve might know something."

"Oh? And why is that?" From Pepper's curious tone, Tony clapped his mouth shut. For all he knew, everyone thought that the vintage American Icon was the perfect human being who's going to have a domestic housewife and have 2.5 children. He would certainly not be hooking up with billionaire playboy alcoholics that should have such a fine specimen. Sure, the whole team knew about it, but then again they are not the type to go mouthing off to the press.

"Just timing," Tony spoke to try and cover up his slip. "Afterall, the man was a frosty popsicle from the 40s, he might actually know about any beasts or other nasties that could damage my radiant skin." Pepper gave Tony the look, and he has never been so relieved that his arrogance saved Steve from some embarassing moment. 'Then again,' Tony thought to himself. 'This mark always shows up after...'. Zoning out from Pepper's lectures about being a team player and whatnot, Tony tried to piece together his memories from the last time they slept together.

* * *

 

_Harsh panting as Tony moaned around bunched fabric._

_Spikes of pleasure as something warm and slick probed inside._

_Sudden intrusion that made Tony shout._

_Hot mouth trailing kisses around his neck._

**_Blackness._ **

_Coarse material of a cowl contrasting with silky blonde._

_"H-hey, you're from that-"_

"TONY!" Said genius jolted from his imagination, head focusing on an annoyed Pepper that had slammed the folder down onto the desk. As much as he tried to hide it, Pepper must have already noticed his short breathing and widened eyes. 

"Blackness..." Tony murmured. Everything in his memories were all warm and pleasure-filled, before suddenly being snuffed out for a brief second before continuing on. It wasn't in his nature to forget something (they call it hyperthymesia, but Tony calls it being pure genius). Pepper excused herself after seeing that Tony was lost to her, however she couldn't help but give a worried look as she walked to the elevator.

"Sir? Would you like me to cancel all your appointments for today?" The cool English accent brought Tony out of his ramblings.

"That would be awesome. If anyone comes around JARVIS, I'll be in my lab."

"Certainly, Sir."

"Oh, and while your at it," As Tony made a beeline for the workshop. "Bring me up some readings on memory fragmentation, memory, cognitive function, you get what I mean."

"Should I also bring up articles on Psychological Stability?"

"Very funny JARVIS."

* * *

 When Steve walked into Tony's floor, he wasn't really surprised that he didn't find him there. Everything was ridiculously emmaculate, and almost didn't seem lived in. Looking around, he almost dropped the box he brought in when a voice spoke.

"Mr. Stark is in his lab. Would you like some guidance there?" The voice made Steve's instinct's become razor sharp, eyes darting around to find the source and muscles tense. However he could not see or smell another foreign body.

"I am JARVIS," The voice continued. "An AI Mr. Stark made as a challenge of sorts. I am picking up an increase in heart rate, do you need some refreshments before going?" Steve didn't know what to think. However, it seemed friendly enough and Steve shook his head, before making his way to see his Mate. As he neared the glass door, he could already see the tousled mess of dark hair and Steve gulped.

Curse those people that say Tony was a weakling. If they could see what Steve was seeing, then they would rip apart their words and burn them. Clad in a dirty tank top, Steve could see the toned muscles that flexed and stretched as Tony moved. He wasn't as muscled as Steve was, but looking now the soldier knew that Tony could hold out on his own if he needed to. Seeing his Mate at work made Steve groan, desire pooling in his groin as the brunette looked up from his work to meet eyes with intense blue. 'JARVIS must have notified him,' Steve thought as the doors slid open. 'Time to begin.'

Everything looked so foreign.

"I ah..." Steve trailed off noticing an empty part of the workbench and setting the box down. "Brought you some donuts, thought you would be hungry."

The look that his Mate was giving him was calculating, analysing and Steve wondered if his actions weren't "in his character" enough. However, the brunette simply slipped off his stool and lifted the lid. Peering into the crack and deeming it satisfactory, Tony reached a hand in and took out a classic cinnamon doughnut, munching happily. Steve felt relief wash over him at the treatment.

"So," Tony said through a mouthful of dough. "What brings you here?" A single piece of dough was stuck to Tony's cheek, and Steve couldn't help himself. Leaning in, he licked Tony's cheek the sharp intake of breath similar to the burst of cinnamon on his tongue. Locking eyes with each other, Steve could see his Mate's darkening and took action. Sliding closer, Steve could feel a pair of legs wrap around his waist grinding his erection against the other. Pulling the brunette into a kiss, the soldier ghosted his hands further down, slipping under the tank top and fingering hardened nipples. As Tony arched from the touch, Steve's eyes landed on a smooth neck. The marks from before haven't fully healed, but Steve was in no right mind to worry about it now. Stripping off the tank top, Tony gasped as large hands slid and cupped his jean-clothed ass. He shouted as he was lifted into the air again, legs wrapping tighter around the firm waist. Steve found his lips again and they kissed and groaned as Steve collapsed onto the cot that Tony put there to collapse in.

Clothing was removed at a speed that would surprise even Tony, but before Steve could take off his pants, the genius signalled him to stop. Giving a smirk, Tony trailed his lips down the muscled chest before mouthing at the clothed erection. Every part of Steve wanted to just grab Tony and take him, but there was a small bit that was curious to see what his Mate had in mind.

"Tony...Ah!" Steve groaned as Tony freed his erection and gave an experimental lick at the tip, big eyes looking up at him. Taking it into his mouth, Tony began to suck, hand pumping the small bit he hasn't covered. Vibrations caressed his dick in that hot cavern as Tony moaned, before finally taking in the last few centimetres. Steve couldn't concentrate properly, as he _felt_ more than watched Tony alternate between sucking and licking his cock. He felt the leather creak under him as he shifted to feel his stomach tighten.

This wasn't how he wanted to come.

Threading his fingers through brown locks, Steve pulls his Mate upwards for another bruising kiss as his fingers slid down a shapely ass. To Steve's surprise, the hole was already stretched, lube dripping onto the soldiers' fingers. Tony squirmed in his grip, before positioning himself so that his ass hovered over Steve's dripping erection.

"I need it. Need it now." Tony whispered in Steve's ear and that was it. Taking the slender hips, Steve drove him down and moaned at the tightness and heat that engulfed his cock. Under his fingers he felt the hips pull up, only to slam down again and release another wave of pleasure. It was truly a sight for Steve; his Mate above him being consumed in pleasure as Tony created a rhythm. If JARVIS was watching there was no comment, as the moans grew and morphed into a strange musical tune that Steve basked in. The all too familiar feeling of hunger was growing, and a growl escpaed him when it seemed that Tony was starting to slow down. Gripping the hips a bit harder, Steve lifted Tony up until only the tip was still in before bringing the brunette down. It was now only Steve that was doing the work as Tony slumped forward from the quickened pace. He could feel the hard pants tickling his ear, the soft neck pulsing with the beat of the thrusts as Steve could feel Tony's release and his own coming.

"Steve. Steve I-I'm coming, I-" Groaning Steve sunk his fangs into the neck again, the wash of blood flooding his senses and causing himself to come just as Tony did. Quickly taking the few necessary sips, Steve licked the wound and gave it a gentle kiss as both of them came down from their orgasm. Steve shifted, pulling out of his Mate and covering both of them with a blanket. Wrapping his arms around the genius, Steve dozed off after giving a gentle kiss on the forehead. When Steve was fully asleep, Tony whispered.

"Did you get all that?"

"Indeed, Sir." JARVIS spoke at the lowest volume.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. So. SORRY. I need to put a warning on my stories that my updates are ridiculously irregular == I wonder how long its been... Anyways! here is the next part! (I tried to make it a bit longer because of the sloth pace update) Thank you everyone who is still reading this! I actually immediately started writing when someone told me to update :D

Let it not be said that Pepper did her job perfectly.

Almost.

The careful planning, the monitoring of his leisurely activities, all for nothing! She was given _one job;_  a simple request that had a lifetime of problems attached to it. _Take care of him_ the words echoed in her head. It was only a couple of decades, but for some reason Pepper could not for the life (or lack of) remember exactly when she was given the request. She was once a carefree being, feeding only when _she_ saw fit and doing whatever _she_ wanted. Reckless and uncaring, it makes her laugh at how quickly it all changed.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

She waved away yet another young gentleman to go and fetch more drinks. The music had become soft, but it did not affect the atmosphere at all in the small club. Hands both masculine and feminine had brushed against her more than once that night in all ways sensual, yet nothing was grabbing her interest. After all, one troubled soul is far better than many bland substitutes.

"Hardly a crowd pleaser I see."  
  
Pepper turned her head to see a man looking so out of place in his expensive clothing and wealthy aura that she almost didn't realise his eyes were fixed on her. 'Well,' Thought Pepper. 'What have we here?' He smelled good. Too good. 

"Wouldn't think people like you would know what pleases folk like us." She straightened up on the couch, taking her time to look over the newcomer. Not old or young, but in that grey area that can lead to all sorts of interesting revelations. Every single fold, cut and seam of this man screamed wealth, yet there was a hard line to it. He worked for it, yet attempted to cover it up in some passive mask. She almost missed the simple gold band wrapped snuggly around his fourth finger.

"I would like to discuss some...matters, in private." Those words alone would have sounded like a come-on, but Pepper knew that it was not the case. Peeling herself off the couch, she began to walk, knowing that the man would follow. Pushing open one of the red painted doors, she sat gingerly onto the bed and watched as the man quickly shut the door and locked it.

"Well, what do you want?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Never had to memorise faces or names." She shrugged. This man was beginning to get on her nerves. Possibly more from the scent than his actual attitude though.

"I know who you are." Pepper's features stilled momentarily, before full lips stretched into a smile.

"Well, I see we really are getting down to business." 

"I want a deal."

"I don't do deals anymore."

"I will give you what you want."

"My days of formal Dealings are over I-"

"THIS IS FOR MY SON!"

Silence.

The man breathed out a sigh Pepper didn't even realise he took before he collapsed into a chair. Issues like these were not Peppers field of interest, too much angst and messiness to really bear even for someone of her class. But that Soul of his...

"What is it that you want?"

"...I want safety, something that will look over him."

"And that is not the role of a Father?" He did not answer to that. It seemed she had struck something. "You do understand the Nature of this Deal correct?"

A simple nod.

"Then it will be done."

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

She had though being Tony's guardian and secretary made the job so much easier. It didn't surprise Pepper at all on how the young genius grew up to be even more than his father. Both were far in front of anything in their time. Unfortunately, like his father the child possessed a soul so mouthwatering complex that it attracted many unwanted individuals. As the boy grew older it became harder to protect him. No one was meant to claim him. It was her duty to protect him from that other world that lives so achingly close to humans.

Her ally wouldn't be too fond of this new development.

Bite marks. Bite marks! Of all the creatures that managed to claim him, it was a Bloodsucker. She had always been so careful with monitoring Tony, and somehow he seemed to know this. When he grew into an adult and Pepper finally presented herself to him as a simple girl in need of a job, it became complicated. He grew distant after the accident and the creation of Iron Man, and even on more than one occasion attempted to sneak out away from her line of vision.

One time was all it took.

Past Phase One too! What makes the situation more stressful is the fact that she could not even pinpoint the scent of the claimer to anyone she knew or ever met. It could be anyone then! Taking in deep breaths, she willed herself calm.

She had to call Rhodey.

* * *

The slash of whiteness glinted briefly before plunging into the toned flesh. Not a single drop of blood escaped from the wound, sucked up greedily by a bowed head. When the image stilled, Tony paused deep in thought, before rewatching the hidden footage again.

"This doesn't make sense!" Tony shouted at the hologram. All his life everything made sense, not necessarily in Newtonian Mechanics but even Relativity and the Photoelectric effect made more sense than...this! It puzzled him, because there is only one thing that the footage could be showing to him and...

"Tony?" He spun around, arm flailing to cover up the footage. It did not matter, because all of a sudden the soldier grew pale. Blue eyes looked passed the nervous billionaire. However the blonde said nothing and Tony started to feel a rage building up inside him.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" He yelled and took some small comfort in the flinch. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Tony I can explain everything-"

"NO!" Tony shouted. Who was this person standing in front of him? Is this some kind of cruel joke? A lie that was meant just for entertainment? "IS THIS ALL A GAME TO YOU?!"

"Tony I-"

"Mr Stark, Ms Potts has just called to remind you of a meeting with R&D department." JARVIS interrupted. Steve took that moment to look away as Tony relaxed his shoulders before walking out.

"Oh, and Rogers." Tony began, his back to the blonde.

" **Stay away from me**."

* * *

It wasn't meant to be like this.

It wasn't meant to be like this at all.

His dark nature screamed to just go and take his Mate, make him see reason through force. Yet, Steve knew that if he did so, then Tony would be lost to him forever. His plan had failed, and for once Bucky had been right. Vision blurring, he walked back to his room quickly. Luckily no one was around at the time. What would they think seeing their leader looking like this?

Staggering through the doorway, he gripped his chest, feeling the rapid beating against his fingertips. He has been told what it felt like to be separated, some saying it was as bad as getting staked, or even worse. Steve's conclusion was the latter, for at least if he got staked he would never have to think about what he could have had, or stand by watching as his Mate would grow old and die while he lived on, bound by an unfinished bond.

How unfair, yet he probably deserved it.

But can he be blamed for what he did? Steve was sure that Tony was meant for him. They had the potential to go through with Phase Two having one of the strongest bonds, he was sure of it. Tony's blood was amazing, but only because of the man himself. He can spend the rest of his life drinking sheep's blood for all he cared just to stay with the genius. No matter what Steve wanted, Tony now knew what he really was. A monster. Why would somebody like Tony want to be with a Monster forever?

It was all messed up.

**Author's Note:**

> I realise that when I write a smut thing, the plot stuff is all at the top and the sex comes after. Just wanting to say that even if it looks like it, sex does not solve everything! (Why am I saying this I don't even)


End file.
